


The Assassin

by joanhello



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Suspense, Threat to children, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanhello/pseuds/joanhello
Summary: Very short story of an incident of danger in the Megamind household.
Kudos: 26





	The Assassin

The assassin chose to act on the tenth anniversary of Roxanne Ritchi's betrayal of her species.

He'd spent years readying himself, including six months in Megamind's "School for Heroes," which he enrolled in hoping to learn enough about the blue alien's technology to circumvent it. Roxanne had turned up in person a few times during his training. Every time he saw her, his heart skipped a beat, the way it had in high school when he'd see her on the screen, but now with horror instead of adoration. Megamind didn't horrify him. Megamind was just an alien and he didn't expect an alien to know right from wrong any more than an animal. It was Roxanne who had a soul, Roxanne who knew sin, Roxanne who had thrown away her humanity.

The six months had given him several useful skills, made him exquisitely fit, sharpened his reflexes and taught him what it was to be really alert, but in the end he didn't learn anything useful about Megamind's many unique inventions. The closest he'd come was learning that, for some applications, they weren't used. The hologram wall around the city defender's headquarters, the three "black stories" that he'd added to Metro Tower when he'd rebuilt it, was a conventional hologram. Brainbots sailed through it at all hours, day and night.

So here he was, hovering in a jet pack, level with the living floor of the hero's headquarters, in the center of a hologram of himself in a hot air balloon, wearing hologram-piercing goggles that showed him, in a blurry way, what was inside Metro City's highest and most exclusive penthouse. They would have worked better at night, but hot air balloon hobbyists don't fly at night and nothing else moved similarly enough to a jet pack to provide an effective disguise. What he saw was Roxanne sitting facing him in a rocking chair. On her lap was the clearest evidence of her betrayal: a blue-skinned child in pajamas, leaning sideways against her so that his oversized hairless head rested against her heart. It was perfect. He could get mother and son with one shot.

The boy had a thermometer in his mouth and looked tired and unhappy. She took it out, looked at it and then spoke to him for a moment. As the assassin unslung his high-powered rifle, she looked up at an alien fish, not Minion but a smaller one, in a robotic body modeled on a polar bear's, bringing a mug with steam rising from it. She smiled and the assassin resolved to try for the young fish with his second shot. The boy looked up, too, smiled weakly, reached for the mug - and suddenly the weapon was pulled from the assassin's hands by a pair of three-clawed graspers.

Reacting with the quickness that Megamind had trained into him, he stalled his jet pack, down being the quickest direction of escape. But there was no escape. While he'd been lining up his shot, brainbots had been moving into position behind and below him. Two grabbed his jet pack on either side, cutting the straps so that he fell out of it. Two more caught him from behind by the collar of his shirt and the waistband of his trousers. Still others pulled away his goggles and the hologram projector as the whole flock took off for police headquarters.

Roxanne noticed the apprehension but decided not to mention it to the children. She didn't want to frighten them.


End file.
